Damage floor
Damage Floors are a recurring feature in the series, most prominent in early installments. They are often traps in nature, damaging the party's HP either by a minute amount, or by reducing them to critical HP. In most installments that they appear in, the player is forced to walk through damage floors in order to progress in dungeons, though in some games, the player may press switches or use certain abilities to bypass damage floors. Appearances ''Final Fantasy When in Mount Gulg and the Hellfire Chasm, the player will have their HP damage when walking on lava. In addition, walking on ice spikes in the Ice Cave or in the Whisperwind Cove will damage the player. In addition, a specific floor in Whisperwind Cove will have the player constantly lose HP while walking around on it. Final Fantasy II In the Mysidian Tower, the player can be damaged if they walk through lava or ice spikes, which is sometimes required in order to proceed in the dungeon. In the Cyclone, walking across electrified floors will damage the player, and in Jade Passage and Raqia, the player can be slightly damaged by walking underneath the waterfalls. In the Leviathan, walking in the stomach acids will damage the player slightly. Final Fantasy III In the DS version, the only instance of damage floors appear in the Molten Cave, where standing in the lava will constantly damage the party. In the NES version, this does not happen as the lava is just water colored red. However waterfalls in NES version will damage the party. Final Fantasy IV In the Sylph Cave and the Passage of the Eidolons, the player may be damaged if they step on green tiles (for the Sylph Cave) or red tiles (for the Passage of the Eidolons). These tiles also appear in the Advance remake in the Lunar Ruins. However, if the player casts Float on the party in the menu before walking across these tiles, they can avoid taking damage. An interesting note is that if Teleport is cast while on a damage tile in the SNES version, and the characters are not floating, up to 2,100 damage will be inflicted on the party. Final Fantasy V On the North Mountain, if the player steps on the purple flowers, they will be poisoned. When inside Castle Exdeath, the Great Sea Trench, and the Sealed Temple, the player may be damaged if they are standing in lava. In the Istory Falls, the player will be damaged when they step on the spikes located in certain places in the dungeon. However, if the player has a Geomancer in the party or knows the Light Step passive ability, they can avoid taking damage. Final Fantasy VI In the Phoenix Cave and the Dragons' Den, the player will be damaged when they step on the spikes located in certain places in the dungeon. This can be avoided if the player turns of the switches controlling the spikes. Final Fantasy VII Only a couple areas in the game have floors or specific areas that damage the player. In the Cave of the Gi, if the player runs across an area covered in brown liquid in the third screen instead of walking, the player will be thrown into a wall of spikes. In the Ancient Forest, if the player steps on a flytrap, the party's HP will be reduced to 1. Ironically enough, if a party member is at 0 HP, they will be revived with 1 HP when this happens. Final Fantasy XII The Firemane fought in the Garamsythe Waterway continually loses HP when it is standing in water, as if afflicted with Sap. This is the only such case in the game, however, and walking into water will never hurt player characters. The field also has numerous traps, which may damage the players that step on them. There are various kinds of traps, some of which even ''heal players, but most of the time traps deal damage and/or negative status effects on anyone who steps into one. The player can cast Float to avoid traps, or wear the Steel Poleyons. Traps become visible with the Libra status. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Pandaemonium (Ω) stage in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy has floors that change in color from gray to red and black. Red and black floors will shoot out spikes that can damage opponents on or just above the floor, adding the Brave stolen to the stage's Brave pool. Gallery Category:Miscellaneous